


Love and Memories

by wearewolves10



Series: Wicked Game [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catradora, tw: alcohol, tw: underage drinking, wicked game series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearewolves10/pseuds/wearewolves10
Summary: It’s the night after Adora and Catra’s high school graduation, and Catra finally convinces her goody-two-shoes best friend to live a little. Lowered inhibitions, an unspoken crush, what could go wrong? TW: Alcohol. TW: Underage Drinking. Can be read as a stand-alone story. Set in the soccer AU, Wicked Game. Characters are 18. Title is a reference to the song “Love and Memories” by O.A.R.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Wicked Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Song to listen to for fun: “Love and Memories” by O.A.R.))

“Catra, we’re only eighteen.”

Adora’s expression was anxious as she looked at her best friend of twelve years.

  
Catra rolled her eyes with a superior smile.

Adora, what do you think I do when you’re at soccer?”

  
Adora’s eyes widened in genuine surprise.

  
“I thought you wrote.”

  
“Ok,” Catra conceded, “I do. But I always go to Justin’s house.”

  
It was the night after Adora and Catra’s high school graduation, and the two best friends were alone in the house they shared with their guardian, Ms. Weaver, and the other foster kids that Ms. Weaver looked after. The rest of the foster kids were currently working a shift at the store that the entire household worked at, but Adora and Catra had luckily ended up with that night off.

  
Adora nodded, remembering Catra’s friend from school. “Justin plays the drums, right?”

  
“Yeah, and his parents are never home.”

  
A look of horror crossed Adora’s face.

  
“A-Are you saying that you two-“

  
“What? NO! God no. Ew. He and I are just friends. And what you and I are talking about here is alcohol. His parents have a killer liquor cabinet.”

  
“Oh…” Adora replied with relief, remembering that the topic that had sparked this conversation was Catra’s suggestion for the two of them to celebrate their graduation night by getting completely drunk.

  
“So, what do you say?”

  
“I don’t know. What if we’re caught?”

  
“We won’t be. Steven’s sick with the flu so Ms. Weaver’s working a double shift tonight. Even when she does come home, she’ll be too tired to notice anything.”

  
“And what about everyone else? They come back in the morning too.”

  
Catra smirked.

  
“I have enough dirt on all of them to make sure they keep their mouths shut.” She nudged Adora’s shoulder reassuringly. “Plus, I’m a pro at this. Even YOU didn’t know I was drunk almost every Saturday night for almost the entirety of high school. And a little buzzed almost every Tuesday and Thursday evenings.”

  
“EVERY Tuesday and Thursday? For four years?”

  
“Yep, just about. Since I met Justin the summer after eighth grade.”

  
A sincere look of shock overtook Adora’s face. “Catra… I think you might have a problem.”

  
Catra rolled her eyes again, dismissing Adora’s concern.

  
“My only problem is having a best friend who’s painfully boring.”

  
At this point, Adora was too lost in her worry.

  
“How did I not notice you were drunk?”

  
“Because it’s not a big deal!”

  
“Yes it is!”

  
“Seriously, Adora. This is not what this conversation was supposed to be about,” Catra frowned impatiently, “You were supposed to say- ‘Sure, Catra! Thanks for helping me get that stick out of my ass and start having fun!’”

  
“I do not have a stick up my ass.”

  
“Yeah you do.”

  
“I do not!”

  
A grin crossed Catra’s face.

  
“Then prove it.”

  
“How?”

  
“By having a drink with me.”

  
“Catra, we’re only eighte-“

  
“Stick.”

  
“Fine!”

  
Adora sighed. As desperately as she wanted to grill Catra about her habitual alcohol use, she knew that Catra was too stubborn to do anything other than what she herself wanted to do. Adora would come back to this conversation later, when Catra was more open to discussing it. Instead, she protested weakly,

  
“I have a game tomorrow, you know.”

  
“It’s going to rain.”

  
“You don’t know that.”

  
“I watch the weather channel.”

  
That tidbit of information managed to shake Adora out of her worry. “You do not.”

  
“I do too. What else do you think Justin and I do when we’re writing and listening to music while drunk?”

  
Justin again… Was he a bad influence on Catra? “Well, until a few minutes ago I thought you two were-“

  
“-DON’T, finish that sentence.”

  
“You’re too good for him anyways,” Adora said almost bitterly, still worried about her friend.

  
“His band is playing at the Providence Promenade plaza tonight.”

  
This surprised Adora. “Why aren’t you playing?”

  
“They already have a guitar player and vocalist. And John’s a bitch anyways. The only reason anyone puts up with him is because Justin is screwing him.”

  
“Justin’s gay?”

  
“Duh.”

  
“Oh…” For some reason, that fact made Adora feel a little better. Wait, why did it make her feel better?

  
“Yeah,” Catra replied, “You mean you didn’t know?”

  
“Was I supposed to know?”

  
“Adora, the entire school knows.”

  
“They do not. He’s never said anything about it! And it’s not like he’s the leader of the LGBT alliance club or anything.”

  
“He’s way too unmotivated to do something stupid like that.”

  
“Unmotivated, yet talented. Maybe you two do have something in common,” Adora mused.

  
Catra and Adora were starting to get back into their natural, comfortable flow again. Maybe having a drink together wouldn’t be so bad. It’s not like Adora hadn’t considered alcohol before. She didn’t live under a rock, and it was something she had been curious about. Plus, it did seem like fun…

  
“Hey! I’m not unmotivated,” Catra responded to Adora’s voiced thought, “I just work almost every waking hour I’m not in school. Like you do too.”

  
“Yeah. We never really had proper childhoods, did we?”

  
“Being in the foster system kind of fucked that up.”

  
“But I’m glad we found eachother.”

  
“Me too.”

  
The two shared a soft smile before Catra panicked, the tips of her ears tinging red.

  
“So- how about that drink?”

  
Adora frowned, considering the idea again for a moment before replying. “Ok.”

  
“Don’t be so worried. What could happen?”


	2. What Could Happen

A couple hours later, the two best friends were in their room, laying on Catra’s bed together, and tied in their drinking contest. Catra had built up a decent tolerance to alcohol from previous use, but that was evened out by the fact that Adora was over half a foot taller than Catra. At this point, even though they were tied in the contest, Adora was completely drunk while Catra still had a little common sense left.

  
“Catra?”

  
“Hm?”

  
“I gotta tell you something.”

  
Catra took another sip from her vodka and Pepsi. “What?”

  
“I’ve always loved you.”

  
“What?”

  
“Why do you think I was so upset earlier when I thought you were having sex with Justin?”

  
“First of all, ew Justin. Second of all, you weren’t upset. You were judgey.”

  
“I’m not judgey.”

  
“You are judgey. But, I still like you.”

  
“I like you too… Hey Catra?”

  
“Hm?”

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
“Uh, sure…”

  
Adora leaned toward Catra.

  
A bolt of panic hit Catra through the haze.

  
“Wait! You’re too drunk.”

  
“Maybe YOU’RE too drunk.”

  
“That didn’t make sense.” Catra paused. “I just. I don’t want you doing anything you’d regret.”

  
Adora’s expression was soft as she tilted her head and replied, “I wouldn’t regret it. Would you?”

  
“No…I just, are you sure this is what you want?”

  
“I’ve wanted this since I found out what kissing was.”

  
“Really?” Adora had wanted this too?

  
“Yeah!”

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“Why didn’t YOU tell ME?” Adora laughed, clearly hammered.

  
“Because, I don’t know… I didn’t want things to change between us. I was scared… I am scared.”

  
“I’ll protect you.”

  
“You promise?”

  
“I promise.” Adora stuck out her hand, pinkie extended.

  
Catra laughed. Even while drunk, Adora knew how to put Catra at ease.

  
“Really Adora? A pinkie promise?”

  
“Mmhmm.”

  
“Dork.”

  
Adora waved her hand.

  
Catra extended her own hand for a pinkie promise, and once their pinkies were interlocked, Adora pulled Catra into a hug. Catra froze for a moment before hugging back.

  
“You really are a dork.”

  
“Hmm.”

  
Catra could feel the genuine affection in Adora’s touch as the drunk blond was content in enjoying the hug.

  
“W-weren’t you going to kiss me?”

  
“Right! Ok, stay still ok?”

  
“Ok…”

  
The kiss was soft. It was light and warm. It was everything Catra had imagined a kiss should be. Yes, she’d kissed a few people before, but, none of those kisses were like this. This felt right. She knew why it felt right. Because she was in love with Adora.

  
‘I always have been…’ Catra thought, doubt breaking through the fog of the alcohol and the sweet tingle of adrenaline again.

  
But before Catra could end the kiss, Adora had clumsily but gently pushed her onto her back, moving her own body to sit on top of Catra’s hips, straddling her.

  
Catra could barely think anymore.

  
“Wait!”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Maybe we should just, stop…”

  
“Why?”

  
“Um… “ Catra noticed the bottle of vodka on the night stand beside the bed. “Because we’re still tied?”

  
“Oh! I can win!”

  
“Yeah right.”

  
They had one more drink each.


	3. Sweet Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that earns this fanfiction its M-rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This is the first M-rated scene I’ve ever written, so please be kind. I purposefully wrote it in an ambiguous manner so that it could be read without removing the possibility of either characters being assigned female at birth, assigned male at birth, being intersexed, or anything else. As a transgender person myself, I love and support the concepts of trans characters. The chapter title is a reference to the song “Sweet Nothing” by Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch.))

Adora grabbed Catra by the front of her shirt and pulled her in for another kiss, rougher and with even more desire than the previous time. This time, Catra kissed back, resting her arms on Adora’s shoulders and interlocking her hands behind Adora’s neck. A split second later, Catra’s back was on the bed again and her hips were pressing up into Adora’s. Adora took the opportunity to run her fingers lightly though Catra’s’ hair, and Catra let out a low moan.

Adora smirked into the kiss and bucked her hips into Catra’s, making Catra gasp. Adora’s smug grin only grew as she leaned back and shifted so that she was straddling one of Catra’s legs, holding the other up, exposing the place that Catra most wanted Adora to be. Through the obstructive clothing, Adora pressed two fingers to a sensitive spot, and Catra’s hips bucked against them again.

Adora leaned forward and captured Catra’s lips in another kiss, using her hands to pull down Catra’s pants. Catra helped her eagerly before leaning her head back, exposing her neck to Adora’s wandering lips. Adora kissed Catra’s neck while removing her pants and underwear completely, leaving Catra fully exposed. She used two fingers to gently but eagerly tease Catra, causing the brunette to bite her lip to try to stifle a moan. Catra’s efforts were in vain as another moan, this time louder, escaped her lips and she pleaded softly,

“Adora, please…”

  
Adora nodded, placing a loving kiss on Catra’s neck. She made sure her fingers were wet before gently complying with Catra’s request. Catra shut her eyes tightly.

  
“Adora…”

  
“Catra…”

  
Adora’s voice was husky and filled with desire, only increasing the pleasure Catra was feeling. Adora focused on her movements, using the heel of her hand to provide more contact against Catra’s sensitive area, and with all the sensations combining, it didn’t take long for Catra to reach the height of pleasure.

  
“Ah- Adora!”

  
Catra cried out, her hips bucking against Adora’s hand wildly. Adora used her strength to gently hold Catra and continue pleasuring her through her orgasm.

  
Catra’s gasps and moans filled the air, and Adora released a soft groan of pleasure as well as she enjoyed the feeling of Catra releasing. She placed gentle kisses against Catra’s jawline and Catra gasped, enjoying the added sensation as she came down from her high.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The chapter title is referring to the song "Dirty Little Secret" by The All American Rejects. Can you tell I've been watching movies (like She's The Man) lately? Thank you for reading. Enjoy!))

Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret

The next morning, Catra woke up with a moderate headache, but forgot about it temporarily as she saw that Adora was sleeping next to her, and remembered what had happened the previous night. Her stomach flipped, but partially in a pleasant way.

‘Adora said she loves me,’ Catra remembered, touching her hand to her lips, ‘and we kissed,’ Catra took a deep breath in as she remembered the other things she and Adora had done last night. ‘Is this even real?’

Catra looked beside her again, where Adora was just beginning to stir.

‘I think it is.’

Unfortunately, the romantic moment was ruined as Adora jumped up and ran out the door, to the bathroom, where she was promptly, violently ill.

‘Guess she can’t handle her liquor,’ Catra thought, grabbing a towel and washcloth from the linen closet on her way to hold Adora’s hair for her.

After Adora had recovered from the worst part of her hangover episode, Catra decided to whip up some breakfast: Eggs and sausage for herself, and a large glass of Gatorade with ice for Adora.

“Lemon-lime, or orange?” Catra asked from the refrigerator.

“Either, please,” mumbled Adora from her position at the kitchen table, face buried in her crossed arms on the table.

“I remember my first hangover,” Catra said, placing the glass of Gatorade in front of Adora, and making sure to keep the actual food on the other side of the table so the smell of it wouldn’t upset Adora’s stomach too much. “It’s a bitch.”

Adora fumbled for the Gatorade with one hand, without lifting her head up from its position on the other arm.

“Thank you,” she said weakly.

“Sure,” replied Catra.

Adora slowly raised her head and took a small sip of the drink. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, and she began to drink the Gatorade a little more quickly.

“Pace yourself,” Catra warned, eying Adora. She was sort of cute when she was all helpless and tired like this.

‘I guess it’s my job now to take care of her when she’s like this,” Catra thought, her cheeks becoming suddenly warm, ‘Not that it hasn’t always been. But now, things are different…’

“I’ll um, put a plate of this in the fridge for when you’re hungry,” Catra told Adora, getting the plastic wrap from a kitchen drawer and wrapping up a plate of eggs and sausage. She placed it inside the refrigerator.

“Thank you,” Adora said, sending Catra an appreciative smile.

“Don’t mention it.”

Catra returned to the table, placing the large container of Gatorade next to Adora so she could refill her glass when she was ready.

“So, um, about last night…” Catra started, pausing to leave room for Adora to make the next move.

“Last night!” Adora paused in her eager sipping of her drink. “What happened last night?”

Catra couldn’t breathe for a moment.

“You don’t remember?”

“No, I, remember we started drinking vodka and soda, but then it gets fuzzy after that,” Adora took a moment to think. “I remember we were in a contest! But then everything goes blank…”

Catra began to panic.

“Same here,” she said.

“I guess we’ll never find out who won,” Adora chuckled obliviously, refilling her glass of Gatorade.

“Guess not.”

“Thanks again for the Gatorade, Catra.”

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
